Boy Meets Girl
by fairytailcelestialmage
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, a PR at The Magnolia Journal. After being being dumped by her boyfriend, due to commitment issues, her life has become crazy. When an ex-employee sues the Journal, she gets dragged into it, where she meets the hot and suave Gray Fullbuster, who is representing The Journal. Follow her as she stumbles through her life's problems and maybe, even fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:- Yeah, I am alive! This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". As I was reading the novel, I really thought that the lead characters fit Lucy and Gray perfectly! So, I set about the task and here is the result. For those who have read the novel, the main plot will be the same, however, the subplots are going to be a bit different. Please do review to tell me how was it.**

** Also, those who want to know about my other story, Bob-FTS!, I assure you that I have not abandoned it, I am rewriting it a little bit as the plot seemed full of holes. So please bear with me! Now here's the first chapter of "Boy Meets Girl". **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

THE MAGNOLIA JOURNAL  
Magnolia's City's Leading Photo-Newspaper

Lucy Heartfilia  
Personnel Representative  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

Ida D. Lopez  
Craft Food Services  
The Magnolia Journal

Dear Mrs. Lopez:

Last week, we met to address your continuing job-performance problems related to the giving out of dissemination of serving of items from the dessert cart you operate in the newspaper's senior staff dining room.

These problems have persisted despite repeated counseling sessions with me, my boss Angel McHenry, supervisors as well as staff training programs. Specifically, your refusal to give disseminate serve dessert to certain members of the senior staff has resulted in several written complaints from administrators at this establishment.

Mrs. Lopez, your refusal to serve dessert to certain members of the paper's staff is disruptive to food service operations, and the explanations that you have provided for your behavior are not satisfactory wholly believable inexplicable acceptable. This letter is being issued as a written warning with the expectation that there will be an immediate and sustained improvement in your work attitude food service dissemination job  
performance. Failure to comply will result in further disciplinary action.

On a more personal note, Mrs. Lopez, please stop refusing to give senior staff members dessert, even if you feel, as you explained to me last week, that they don't "deserve it." Which members of the paper's staff do or do not deserve dessert is not your decision to make! And I would hate to see you asked to leave the food craft services department over something so silly! I would really miss you—and your chocolate chip cookies!

Damn it.

From the Desk of  
Lucy Heartfilia

_To do:_

_Laundry! Finish disciplinary warning letter to Ida Lopez. Find new apartment. Find new boyfriend. Get better job. Get married. Have successful career. Have children/grandchildren/big retirement party. Die in sleep at age 100. Pick up dry cleaning!_

Lucy Heartfilia  
Personnel Representative, LZ  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

Bookworm123:  
What are you doing?

Celestial_zodiac:  
WORKING. Stop IM-ing me, you know the T.O.D. doesn't like it when we IM during office hours.

Bookworm123:  
The T.O.D. can bite me. And you are not working. I can see your desk from here. You're making another one of those To Do lists, aren't you?

Celestial_zodiac:  
It may look like I'm making a To Do list, but really I am reflecting on the series of failures and bad judgment calls that have made up my life.

Bookworm123:  
Oh my God, you are twenty-five years old. You have not even had a life yet.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Then why am I in such mental and emotional anguish?

Bookworm123:  
Because you stayed up too late last night watching Castle reruns. Don't try to deny it, I heard you salivating over Castle.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I keep you and Gajeel awake?

Bookworm123:  
Please. Gajeel would sleep through a nuclear blast. And I only heard you because I got up to use the bathroom. These hormones make me have to go every five minutes.

Celestial_zodiac:  
I am so, so sorry. I swear I will be off your couch and out of your place just as soon as I get a line on a studio I can afford. Anna's taking me to look at one tomorrow night in Hoboken. 1,10,000 jewels/month, third-floor walk-up.

Bookworm123:  
Would you stop? I told you, we like having you stay with us.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Levy, you and Gajeel are trying to have a BABY. You do not need an old college roommate sacking out on your living room couch while you are trying to procreate. You did enough just getting me this job in the first place.

Bookworm123:  
You more than earn your keep with all the cleaning you do. Don't think I haven't noticed. Gajeel even pointed out this morning that you had dusted the top of the refrigerator. Obsessive much, by the way?  
Who even looks at the top of the refrigerator?

Celestial_zodiac:  
Well, Gajeel, OBVIOUSLY.

Bookworm123:  
Whatever, Lu-chan. You can't afford 1,10,000 jewels/month on your salary. I know how much you make, remember?

Celestial_zodiac:  
It's the cheapest place Anna's found me so far. That isn't on the same block as a methadone clinic.

Bookworm123:  
I don't understand why YOU are the one who had to move out. Why didn't you kick HIM out?

Celestial_zodiac:  
I can't stay in that apartment. Not with the memories of all the happy times Natsu and I shared.

Bookworm123:  
Oh, you mean like all those times you came home from work to find that, like, one of his band mates had mistaken the closet for the bathroom and peed on your suede boots?

Celestial_zodiac:  
WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP AT WORK? You know it always makes me want to cry. I really loved those boots. They were perfect Heartcruz knockoffs.

Bookworm123:  
You should have thrown his stuff out onto the fire escape and changed the locks. "I don't know if I can marry you after all, I have to take things one day at a time." I mean, what kind of thing is that for a guy to say?

Celestial_zodiac:  
Um, the kind of thing an ex-pothead who is about to land a million-dollar recording contract would say to the girl he has dated since high school. I mean, come on, Levy. Natsu can get anyone now.  
Why would he stay with his girlfriend from high school?

Bookworm123:  
Oh my God, I swear if it weren't for the T.O.D. watching me like a hawk for any excuse to cane my ass, I'd come over there and slap you. You are the best thing that ever happened to Natsu, recording contract or no recording contract, and if he doesn't know it, he isn't worth it. Do you understand me, Lucy? HE ISN'T WORTH IT.

Celestial_zodiac:  
Yes, but then what does that say about ME? I'm the one who went out with him for ten years, after all. TEN YEARS. With a guy who isn't sure now that he wants to marry me after all. I mean, what does that tell you about my ability to read people? Seriously, Levy, I probably shouldn't even be allowed to work here. How can I presume to tell my employers who they should and should not hire when I am obviously such a heinous judge of character?

Bookworm123:  
Lucy, you are not a heinous judge of character. Your problem is that you—

AngelMcHenryDir:  
logged on

AngelMcHenryDir:  
Pardon me for interrupting, ladies, but is there or is there not a departmental ban on Instant Messaging during office hours? Ms. Redfox, please get me the blue form on the new hire in Arts. Miss Heartfilia, I need to see you in my office right away.

Bookworm123:  
logged off

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged off

AngelMcHenryDir:  
logged off

Bookworm123:  
logged on

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged on

Bookworm123:  
THE TYRANNICAL OFFICE DESPOT MUST DIE

Celestial_zodiac:  
Her home life must be very unsatisfactory.

Bookworm123:  
logged off

Celestial_zodiac:  
logged off

30's East Rent Stabilized  
A Steal! Studio 1,10,000 jewels. No Fee. Call Ron 718-555-7757

Yo! It's Ron. Leave a message. (Tone) Um, hi, Ron? Hi, this is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm calling about the apartment. The rent-stabilized studio in the East Thirties? Yeah. Please give me a call about it.  
I can come to look at it any time. Really. Like in five minutes, if you want. Just, you know. Call me. I'll be at 212-555-6891 until five, then you can reach me at 212-555-1324. And thanks. Call anytime. Really.

* * *

** This was the first chapter! I chose Angel as the villain as she was the one who seemed at least human (since Minerva has turned into a demon, literally!). So... how was it? I will greatly appreciate constructive reviews! Flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:-Sorry for updating for so long! My finals are finally over! This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". As I was reading the novel, I really thought that the lead characters fit Lucy and Gray perfectly! So, I set about the task and here is the result. For those who have read the novel, the main plot will be the same; however, the subplots are going to be a bit different. Please do review to tell me how it was. Now, here's chapter 2 !**

**Chapter 2**

New York Journal Employee Incident Report

Name/Title of Reporter: Carl Hopkins, Security Officer

Date/Time of Incident: Wednesday, 1:30 p.m.

Place of Incident: Magnolia Journal Senior Staff Dining Room

Persons Involved in Incident: Midnight Fullbuster, legal counsel to the Magnolia Journal, 35  
Ida Lopez, Craft Food Services dessert cart operator, Magnolia Journal, 64

Nature of Incident:

M. Fullbuster asked I. Lopez for more pie.

I. Lopez said No more pie.

M. Fullbuster said But I see the pie right there, give me some.

I. Lopez said No more pie for you.

M. Fullbuster said Why not?

I. Lopez said You know good and well why.

M. Fullbuster summoned Security.

Security gave him pie.

Follow-up: Incident recorded, sent to A. McHenry in Human Resources.

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Angel McHenry

Re: Ida Lopez

Lucy—  
We've had another complaint about Ida Lopez, the dessert-cart operator in the senior-staff dining room. It appears the situation is getting worse. Today she categorically refused to give Midnight Fullbuster, of Fullbuster and Doyle, the paper's legal counsel, a piece of key lime pie. As you know, desserts in the senior-staff dining room are supposed to be unlimited. When questioned as to her reason behind refusing pie to Mr. Hertzog, Ms. Lopez replied, "He knows good and well." Mr. Hertzog, of course, hasn't got the slightest idea what she is talking about. He has never set eyes on the woman before today.

As Ms. Lopez is currently on disciplinary probation from her last, similar violation, I believe we can begin moving forward with termination paperwork. Therefore, please discontinue work on her disciplinary warning letter for last week's infraction and begin termination proceedings. Ms. Lopez should be informed no later than today at five o'clock that her services will no longer be required here at the Journal . Please see that Security escorts her to her locker and that she cleans it out thoroughly. Security is not to allow her out of their sight until her keys and employee ID have been confiscated, and she has left the building.

I have been informed by Food Craft Services management that Ida Lopez is inexplicably popular with junior members of the staff. Therefore it would be best if this case were not discussed outside the confines of the department. Please remember that personnel matters are confidential.

I will expect Ms. Lopez's termination paperwork on my desk no later than 3 p.m. today.

Angel McHenry  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Droy Grabowksi

Re: Ida Lopez

Hey, Lucy, Ida's one of yours, right? If so, you've got to do whatever you can to get this pie thing with Hertzog straightened out. Ida is the lifeblood of the Magnolia Journal. Without her and her dessert cart, I for one will not be able to go on. And I think I speak for a lot of people here when I say if there's anybody who does not deserve pie, it is Midnight Fullbuster.

Counting on you, as the only human in Human Resources (not including Levy, of course) to Do the Right Thing—

D.

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Erika

Re: Ida Lopez

Say it isn't so! The rumor mill has it that Angel McHenry is asking for the head of our best baker on a silver platter. DON'T GIVE IT TO HER! WE NEED IDA'S CARROT CAKE! If possible, hooked into an IV and attached to my arm.

I mean it, Lucy, don't let them fire her.

Erika ;-)

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Erza Scarlet-Fernandez

Re: Ida Lopez

Dear Lucy,

I was in the senior staff room today when Ida Lopez refused to serve pie to Midnight Fullbuster, the paper's legal counsel. All I can say is, Mr. Fullbuster really was unforgivably rude to Mrs. Lopez, even before she refused to serve him—I mean, he acted like he had some kind of inalienable right to pie—and if you need me to make a sworn statement to that effect or anything, I would be willing to. Only please don't let them fire Mrs. Lopez . . . her strawberry cheesecakes are out of this world.

Sincerely,  
Erza Scarlet-Fernandez  
Features  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Laxus Dreyar

Re: Cookie Lady

Don't fire her. I mean it. Her gingersnaps is the only thing that keeps me sane around here. Besides Mountain Dew.

Laxus Dreyar  
Managing Editor  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Jenny Realight

Re: That cafeteria lady

Darling, you simply can't let them get rid of that little dessert-cart person. Her low-fat yogurt muffins are to DIE FOR. I myself have had her cater numerous events, and have received nothing but compliments . . . her carrot cake is simply DIVINE (if not exactly easy for those of us doing the low-carb thing to resist).

And really, if you get rid of her, who are you going to get to replace her? Good help doesn't grow on trees, you know.

XXXOOO  
Jenny

P.S. Thanks for helping to bail me out of that nasty little thing with Bacchus. Isn't it the pits when they go all John Hinckley on you? So glad he took that job with Newsweek, I can't even tell you! XXOO—C

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

It is all over the building that the T.O.D. is going to give the Dessert Cart Lady the heave ho for not handing over a piece of pie to Fullbuster at lunch today.

Is this true?

L

To: Levy Redfox  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

It's true. The T.O.D. says *I* have got to fire her. Today. Levy, how am I supposed to fire that sweet old lady? This has to be a mistake. English isn't her first language. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. I mean, she always calls me dearie when she sees me in the hallway, and sneaks me chocolate chip cookies, even though as a new hire I am not even allowed in the senior staff dining room. Plus everyone—EVERYONE—at the paper loves her.

Everyone except Midnight Fullbuster, apparently.

But he's a lawyer. A LAWYER. What does that tell you about his abilities as a judge of character? Hmmm ?

Oh my God, I wish I had called in sick today.

Lucy

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

Angel is such a bitch. You know she's totally in love with Fullbuster, right? Droy up in Computers says he saw them at Gardenia's last Saturday, with their tongues down each other's throats. I mean, she's all but picked out the china pattern. That's the only reason she gives a crap about Ida.

I wonder if she'll change her name when the time comes. If anyone deserves to be Mrs. Midnight Fullbuster, it's the T.O.D.

You know what I heard? Fullbuster has a cigar-store Indian in his office. He thinks just because he's a big shot in his daddy's firm—like his father before him, and his father before him, and so on—nobody's going to say anything about how un PC it is, or the fact that he's such a pedantic phony.

Maybe that's why Ida wouldn't give him pie.

All I have to say is, that suit he had on today had to cost three grand, easy. It was Armani.

But it doesn't matter how well he dresses, he'll still always look like Barney from The Flintstones.

Have you tried reasoning with the T.O.D.? I realize it probably won't work, but you can be pretty persuasive, when you bat those dark-brown eyes of yours.

L

To: Angel McHenry  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

Angel, are you really sure terminating Mrs. Lopez is the best idea? I mean, like you said, she is extremely popular with the staff. I have been inundated with e-mails from members of the staff—some of them senior members—asking that she not be let go.

It is possible that Mrs. Lopez might benefit from going through customer-service training again. Maybe if we go ahead with the written warning from last week's infraction, she'll straighten up.

Like you yourself said at last month's Staff Relations Committee meeting, termination represents not just a failure on the employee's part, but a failure on the part of her supervisor, as well!

Lucy

To: Lucy  
Fr: Angel McHenry

Re: Ida Lopez

I sincerely hope you are not questioning my authority in this matter, Lucy. As someone who has less than a year of work here at the Journal under her belt, I would think the last thing you would want to do is question the actions of your direct supervisor—especially while you are still on employment probation. Ida Lopez has been a continuous problem at this company since the day she was hired.

My predecessor was not successful in getting rid of her, but I will be. This time, Ida's gone too far. I want to see a complete written transcript of your interaction with her this afternoon before you leave the office for the day.

Angel McHenry  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

To: Levy Redfox  
Fr: Lucy Heartfilia

Re: Ida Lopez

It's no good, the T.O.D. won't go for it. Oh, God, Levy. Poor Mrs. Lopez is coming down in ten minutes! What am I going to say to her? WHY did I have to be assigned the LZs? WHY?

Lucy

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Levy Redfox

Re: Dessert Cart Lady

That's it. We're going to Fairy Tail's for mojitos after work. Damn the hormones, I need a drink.

L

* * *

**So, how do you think when Ms. Lopez will react when Lucy tells her about her being fired? To know, please wait for the next chapter. The email addresses of the employees will not be displayed(due to its rules).Don't forget to review! Every review is greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored.**

**Signing off,  
****fairytailcelestialmage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:-Sorry for not updating for so long! My life had become a mess, as my grandfather died and I almost fell into depression. Anyways, back to the topic. This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". As I was reading the novel, I really thought that the lead characters fit Lucy and Gray perfectly! So, I set about the task and here is the result. For those who have read the novel, the main plot will be the same; however, the subplots are going to be a bit different. Please do review to tell me how it is. Now, here's chapter 3 !**

**This is not beta-read. I only proofread this.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor Fairy Tail. :(**

* * *

**_Journal of Lucy Heartfilia_**

Professor Lahar in Society 101 said writing down our feelings would help us organize our thoughts and enable us to approach problem-solving in a rational manner. But I don't feel very rational. What am I going to do?

I can't fire Mrs. Lopez. Okay, yeah, she did refuse service to the paper's chief legal counsel. But I've seen Midnight Fullbuster in action, and the fact is, like most lawyers—the ones I've met, anyway—he's a pig.

Once I had to share a cab with him to an arbitration and he yelled at the cabbie for taking the long route, even though the cabbie said there was construction on the short route. Then when it came time to pay, Midnight wouldn't give the guy a tip and said that he can't stand immigrants because they think they know everything and that he not was qualified to navigate the streets of Manhattan in a moving vehicle, and why couldn't they all (he meant immigrants, I guess) just stay home?

I totally wanted to point out that Fullbuster isn't exactly a Local name, which means at one point Fullbuster's relatives must have been new to this country as well, and who knows, maybe one of them worked as a cabbie or an omnibus driver or whatever and how would Midnight have liked it if some lawyer in a fancy suit spoke to his great-great-great-great-grandpa like that?

Only I couldn't say anything like that because Angel was there and she would have fired me. I actually don't know if you can get fired for saying something like that—right to free speech and all—but I'm sure Angel would have found a way.

I can't believe I'm the one who has to fire her. Mrs. Lopez, I mean. Why me? I've never fired anyone before. Well, okay, I fired that porter who tried to feel up that seventeen-year-old lacrosse player who was touring the paper's offices on that school field trip, but he so totally deserved it—I mean, his defense was that he couldn't help it because she looked so good in her little plaid skirt. Please! I mean, it was a pleasure to fire him.

But this! This is totally different. I love Mrs. Lopez, and really, I don't blame her a bit for what she did. I mean, they ought to fire Midnight Fullbuster, is what they ought to do. I once saw him with a cigar—a CIGAR!—in the 3rd-floor hallway while he was waiting for the elevator, and when Erza Fernandez from Features came by and asked him to put it out because she's pregnant, he just went, "It's not lit," which was only half true because it totally had been lit in Mr. Makarov's office, it was still smoldering a little, even. Who does that, who smokes cigars inside a public building? And yells at poor innocent cab drivers? I mean, really.

And now Levy wants to go out for drinks and she could be pregnant RIGHT NOW, which means she'll probably have some kind of flipper baby, and it will all be my fault. Oh my God, I have got to find somewhere else to stay; I can't keep crashing on their couch. It's so nice of them, but I can tell Gajeel is getting sick of having to share a bathroom with not just one woman but two. I could not have timed this thing with Natsu worse.

I mean, Levy and Gajeel have been trying to have a baby since they got married, and now that Levy's on all those drugs—and really, she has to see me all day at work, and then again at home—we never get a break from each other. It's a wonder she hasn't cracked. . . .

If I could find a decent apartment I would move out in a second, but I just don't think I could handle having a roommate I don't know. I mean, that girl in the share up on Cherry Street—I admire people with goals and all, but shouldn't women in this day and age be striving to help improve the planet, or at least their community in some small way, instead of focusing all of their energy on finding a husband?

I guess I should be more accepting of other people's dreams, but really, I don't think marrying an investment banker is going to solve all of your problems. I just don't. I mean, it might HELP, in the long run, with rent and everything, but you can't just go around life being Mrs. Investment Banker. I mean, you have to find where YOU as an individual, not Mrs. Whoever You Marry, fits into the world.

And frankly, no matter how many Magnolia street bars you hit on a Saturday night, there is no guarantee you are going to meet someone decent in any of them. All the bridal magazines in the world aren't going to change that. I mean, you're better off volunteering somewhere. At least that way you'll be doing something to improve the earth, in addition to trolling for a man. So it won't be a COMPLETE waste of your time. . . .

Oh God, maybe I'm being stupid, maybe I should just go back to him, I mean, it isn't that bad, being in a relationship with someone who won't commit. I mean, lots of girls would die for a boyfriend like Natsu. At least he never beat me up or cheated on me. I think he really does love me, and it IS just a stupid societal bore. Marriage, I mean.

Except that I distinctly remember Professor Lahar telling us in Society 101 that in EVERY civilization in the world—even in places like Micronesia where for hundreds of years they had no contact whatsoever with outside cultures—there is some sort of ceremony where couples in love stand up before their community and pledge their devotion to each other.

I mean, essentially, Natsu is flying in the face of thousands of years of tradition by saying he and I don't need to do this to have a satisfying and nurturing romantic relationship. That simply isn't true.

This is not to say that if Natsu agreed to marry me today, I'd move back in with him tomorrow. I mean, I don't want him to ask me just to humor me. I want him to ask me because he honestly and truly cannot picture a future without me. . . .

Except that it seems like Natsu is incapable of picturing any kind of future at all, except maybe a future where the fridge isn't fully stocked with Firewhiskey, which is why he always seems to remember to buy more. But me, I don't think he sees me in his future. . . .

And I'm not even sure I want him to anymore, because the truth is, after seeing Levy and Gajeel and the way they are with each other, I know what true love looks like, and it is so not what Natsu and I have, and I think I deserve to have love like that.

I think it's out there, I don't know where, but somewhere. . . .

Oh God, she's here.

* * *

**So, how's the chapter? BTW, in the latest manga chapter, Lucy is sooooo awesome! If you haven't read it, please do. Also comment on the poll on my profile or **via reviews about the pairing you want for my first oneshot!****

****Signing off,  
fairytailcelestialmage****


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:-Sorry for not updating for so long! This is one of the chapters I will be updating today. From now on, I will NOT be updating regularly. The reason is given in the in the end. **

** Anyways, back to the topic. This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". Please do review to tell me how it is. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames are to be ignored. Now, here's chapter 4 !**

**This is not beta-read. I only proofread this.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor Fairy Tail. :( [Also, this is the last time I will be doing the disclaimer. I am pretty sure everyone knows that FT belongs to HIRO MASHIMA, not me. So... yeah.)**

* * *

Employee Interaction Transcript

Employee:Ida Lopez

Personnel Rep: Lucy Heartfilia

Date:Wednesday

Time:3:15 P.M.

LH: Um, just a second here, Mrs. Lopez. I have to turn this thing on . . . um . . . testing. . . . Testing. Oh, wait. Oops. There. I think it's on. Does that look on?

IL: The little lights are glowing.

LH: Um, okay. Well, this is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is . . . is an employee interaction with Ida Lopez. Mrs. Lopez, I'm required by Human Resource policy to record this session, for both your protection as well as my own.

IL: I understand,carina.

LH: Okay. Well. Thank you very much for coming to see me, Mrs. Lopez. I . . . er . . . I'm afraid I—

IL: Well now, you know there's nothing I like better than a little visit with my Lucy. And just look how pretty you are looking today, in that pink top.

LH: Thank you, Mrs. Lopez. I—

IL: Pretty as a movie star. Skinny as a movie star, too. Too skinny, if you ask me. I don't know about you girls today, always starving yourselves to look thinner. What's so great about being thin? You think men want to go to bed with a stick figure? What's so much fun about that? Would you want to go to bed with a stick figure? No, you wouldn't. Here, better have a cookie.

LH: Oh, thank you, but really, I shouldn't—

IL: Shouldn't what, get a little meat on those bones?

LH: No, I mean, I shouldn't . . . Mrs. Lopez, you know these desserts are supposed to be for senior staff members only. . . .

IL: I don't see why, if I made them, I cannot decide who deserves one of my famous chocolate chip cookies, and who does not. And you deserve a cookie. Here.

LH: But Mrs. Lopez—

IL: Look, it is your favorite. No nuts. Of course, most people like them with nuts. I recommend the pecans. Come on. Take a bite.

LH: Mrs. Lopez, really, I—

IL: One little bite never hurt anybody. And it's not like that good-looking boyfriend of yours will care if you gain a little weight. That one I saw with you in the lobby after last year's Christmas party.

Sorry,holiday party. He seemed like a man who appreciates a woman with a little meat on their bones.

LH: Oh, well, actually, he and I sort of—

IL: Oh no! You broke up?

LH: Well, yes, a little while ago. I mean . . . we didn't break up, exactly—Oh my God, Mrs. Lopez. This is the best chocolate chip cookie I ever had.

IL: You know the secret, of course?

LH: Hmmm, wait, let me guess. You melt the butter before putting it in?

IL: No,carina. Well, I do let it sit to room temperature. But I meant the secret to getting a man to commit.

LH: No, what is it?

IL: Find the right man. Yours—the one I saw you with—he's not right for you. I knew it the minute I saw him. He'll never appreciate you. He's too wrapped up in himself. I could tell, because of the way he kept talking about that band of his. He made it sound like his band meant more to him than you do!

LH: (Choking sound) Excuse me.

IL: Oh, here, better have some milk to wash that down. No, don't go on about how fattening it is. It's good for you. Helps build strong bones. There. So simple, you really could make them at home. Here, let me write the recipe down for you.

LH: Oh, Mrs. Lopez! Your secret recipe? You can't—

IL: Of course I can. (Starts writing down the recipe)

LH: Mrs. Lopez, really, this isn't—

IL: (Completes writing down the recipe.) Here you are Lucy. See? It's easy! Now. Hadn't you better get on with it?

LH: What? Oh. Yes. Mrs. Lopez. The reason I've asked you here today has to do with the incident that occurred this afternoon in the senior staff dining room—

IL: Yes, of course. Señor Fullbuster.

LH: Yes, exactly. Mrs. Lopez, you know you and I have met before over a similar—

IL: Yes, I remember. I wouldn't give any of my peach cobbler to that man from the Mayor's Office. Oh, your boss was very put out with me that time. That . . . What's her name again? Oh, yes, McHenry. Angel McHenry.

You know, talking about food issues? That one has some big ones. I've seen your boss down three of my chocolate cheesecake muffins, then head straight to the ladies' room—

LH:Okay, Mrs. Lopez, that's great, but that's not why we're here today. We're here today to talk about Mr. Fullbuster—

IL: Of course. I wouldn't let him have any of my key lime pie.

LH: But see, Mrs. Lopez, that's just it. You can't, you know, just make arbitrary decisions about who does and who does not get pie in the senior-staff dining room. You have to give pie to anyone who asks for a slice.

IL: Well, I know I'm supposed to. But you've had my desserts,carina. You know they are specially prepared—lovingly prepared, even—for very special people. I don't feel I should have to share them with just anyone.

LH: But see, actually, Mrs. Lopez, you do. Because if you don't, we get complaints, and then you know I have to ask you to come down here and—

IL: Oh, I know,carina. I'm not blaming you.

LH: And you know, it would be one thing if you owned your own bakeshop or restaurant, and you refused to serve law—I mean, people like Midnight Fullbuster. But you're employed by the Magnolia Journal,and the paper can't have you refusing to serve—

IL: Their lead counsel. I understand, dear. I really do. And you warned me about it before. And so now I suppose that boss of yours wants you to fire me.

LH: Mrs. Lopez, you know I—

IL: It's all right, Lucy. No need to get upset. She likes Señor Fullbuster. I know that.

LH: If there was anything I could—I mean, was Mr. Fullbuster mean to you? Did he say something rude to you? Because if I could just give Angel—I mean, my superiors—a reason why you might have refused to serve Mr. Fullbuster—

IL: Oh, he knows.

LH: Well, that's just it. I mean, he says he doesn't know.

IL: Oh no. He knows.

LH: Well, maybe if you could tell me—

IL: Oh, I couldn't do that! Now, you must have Security escort me out.

LH: I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lopez. But, yes, I'm going to have to—

IL: It's all right. One of them will be the Hopkins boy. He loves my cranberry scones. I'll have to check to make sure I—Oh, yes, here's one. It was so nice visiting with you,carina. Let's see, you're friends with that nice Señora Redfox. Here, be sure to give her this. My gingersnaps are her favorites, and I know that, with the baby shots and all, she's very sad. But tell her she shouldn't worry. She'll have a nice baby girl by the end of next year.

LH: Mrs. Lopez—

IL: Oh, don't cry,carina! I'm sure you're not supposed to cry when you fire someone. Here, we'll turn this off, so we don't get you into—

To: Lucy Heartfilia  
Fr: Angel McHenry

Re: Ida Lopez

Please see me first thing tomorrow morning concerning the recording of your interview with Ida Lopez, which I've just finished listening to.

Angel McHenry  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Magnolia Journal

* * *

**I would like to express my thanks to the following for reviewing-**

**Numinous-Alqua, ****bf142128, Mikey Star.**

****So, how's the chapter? Also comment on the poll on my profile or **via reviews about the pairing you want for my first oneshot!******

**Also, this is to let you all know the reason for the statement in the earlier AN. I am currently in grade 11 preparing for Pre-Med. The Indian Readers will understand why I cannot update. The reason is becuse I, basically don't have the time to update my stories. However, this is my promise to all those who liked this story, favourited, followed it or gave a review, that whenever I will update, I will upload more than for chapter for any story that I update. That's my humble apology-of-sorts for my irregular updates for the next 2 years.**

**Signing off,**

**fairytailcelestialmage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:- Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairings:- Gralu (Gray X Lucy) and Gale (Gajeel X Levy) ; AU**

**Author Note:-Sorry for not updating for so long! This is the last chapter I will be updating today. From now on, I will NOT be updating regularly. The reason is given in the in the end.**

**Anyways, back to the topic. This is a series inspired by Fairy Tail and Meg Cabot's novel "Boy Meets Girl". Please do review to tell me how it is. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames are to be ignored. Now, here's chapter 5 !**

**This is not beta-read. I only proofread this.**

* * *

**Journal of Lucy Heartfilia**

Oh my God, I am so fired. I can't believe how fired I am. Why did I have to start crying during the interview? Why didn't I think to turn the tape off before I started bawling my head off?Why can't I be like the T.O.D.? SHE would never cry while firing someone. But I don't WANT to be like the T.O.D. I hate her. I should just quit. Now I have to find a new job on top of a new apartment and boyfriend. WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME ALL AT ONCE? And where the hell is Levy ? She said to meet at Fairy Tail's after work, and so I'm here but she's not, and now I am sitting here by myself pretending to be jotting important business notes on this journal so that creepy guy in the corner won't come over here and start talking to me. Must try to appear like important business woman with no time for casual flirtation in Mexican restaurant.

Oh my God, what if Levy doesn't come and I end up having to eat here by myself and that guy comes over and tries to join me and it turns out he's the vestibule rapist and he follows me back to Levy's building and pulls a knife on me? Thank God I took that self-defense class through the Staff Resource Program. Won't he be surprised when I break his nasal cartilage with an upthrust heel of the hand and send it back into his brain stem, instantly paralyzing him? Although on the whole I would much rather just meet Levy for drinks like we planned.

Oh, God, I need a beer. Poor Mrs. Lopez! I guess she is looking for a job now, too. Only she has a lot more chance than I do of getting something decent. Those cookies were delicious, anybody would hire her in a minute, whereas I am totally useless. I can only type 35 words per minute and God knows I can't supervise, my people skills are for shit, I can't even get a decent boyfriend let alone tell people how to do their jobs. It is such a joke, the paper hiring me, it is just a wonder I have even lasted this long, at this point I should just—Oh, there's Levy, THANK GOD!

* * *

Dear Lucy,

Sorry to leave a note taped up to the door like this (hi, Levy, hi, Gajeel), but it's not like you've really given me much of an alternative. I mean, if you'd stop screening your calls at work and on your cell and pick up

once in a while, I wouldn't have to pull this stalkery crap. I've seriously got to talk to you, I'm going crazy here. You won't return my messages, and every time I try to reach you at Levy's, she says you're out. I know you're not out, I know you're probably sitting right there on the couch right now watching freaking Castle, or whatever.

Anyway, about that whole One Day at a Time thing. Look, maybe we WILL be together forever. Or maybe we won't. I mean, I'm not omission. I can't see into the future. I don't know what's going to happen.

Why can't things go back to being the way they were, you know? How come all of a sudden we have to put, like, these labels on things? I mean, like why is it so important to you that I say I'll love you forever?

Why can't I just say I love you, like, for now? Why isn't that enough, all of a sudden? It was enough for the past ten years.

Luce, COME HOME. I miss you. The guys miss you, too.

Love,  
Natsu

P.S. I could really use your advice. The studio's being really assholish, they're trying to make us change our name from I Freaking Love Dragons to just Love Dragons. What kind of name is that for a band? Who's gonna buy a record from a band called Love Dragons?

* * *

Hi, you've reached Lucy and Natsu. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks! (Tone) Natsu, you have got to change that message. I don't live there anymore, remember? Anyway, about your note . . . Oh my God, I don't even know why I called. Just forget it, okay? Nothing's changed, I just—Oh, never mind.

(Click) Hi, you've reached Lucy and Natsu. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks! (Tone) Oh my God, you have got to change that message. It's Levy, by the way. You remember me, right? Your ex-girlfriend's best friend? The word is omniscient, buddy, not omission. Got it? Good. Oh, also, don't come around here anymore. You just make Lucy sad. And no, I'm not drunk right now, but am totally hopped up on hormones, so you'd better be scared, because I swear to God, if I catch you around here again, I'll—

(Click) (Tone) Hi, you've reached Lucy and Natsu. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks! (Tone) Stupid machine cut me off. I really mean it. Remember that time in college when I threatened to kick the ass of that friend of yours who brought the smack to the house party Lucy and I had? Remember? I didn't care that he had a gun, I wasn't scared of him. Well, that's what I'm going to do to you, too, bud, if you keep on. . . . What do you mean hang up the phone? No, I will not hang up the phone, Gajeel, I happen to be helping Lucy. She had a very bad day and I am just—no, I am not making things worse, I'm helping. I happen to be a trained human resources representative, and I'm—don't you—Give me that!

(Click) Hi, you've reached Lucy and Natsu. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks! (Tone) Dude, it's Gajeel. Sorry about that. Levy and Lucy went out for mojitos, and Levy just had one, but she's wasted. You know, she's on all those fertility drugs, so she gets really drunk on just like one drink. So, sorry, man. I took the phone away from her and hid it in the closet. She should be all right in the morning. I hope. However, if you ever make Lucy or Levy angry at you or make them cry, I am gonna pummel you so hard that you won't be able to get up for the next 3 days. (Click)

* * *

****So, how's the chapter? Also comment on the poll on my profile or **via reviews about the pairing you want for my first oneshot!******

**Also, this is to let you all know the reason for the statement in the earlier AN. I am currently in grade 11 preparing for Pre-Med. The Indian Readers will understand why I cannot update. The reason is becuse I, basically don't have the time to update my stories. However, this is my promise to all those who liked this story, favourited, followed it or gave a review, that whenever I will update, I will upload more than for chapter for any story that I update. That's my humble apology-of-sorts for my irregular updates for the next 2 years.**

**Signing off,**

**fairytailcelestialmage**


End file.
